


I'll take care of you.

by itsarelyherec8



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Depression, F/F, First Kiss, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-13 00:57:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7131608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsarelyherec8/pseuds/itsarelyherec8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After moving to LA for a case, she needed to stay a little more time for more cases since Sousa needed more people to help him with all the work in LA. Peggy wasn't feeling like herself after all this time, she needed someone with her in these moments, that someone was in New York, probably alone in the mansion that she used to live. Peggy felt that she needed that someone with her to feel herself again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll take care of you.

Peggy laid in her bed once again and looked at the ceiling. Just like she's been doing for the past days. All cases were done, Daniel Sousa gave her free days since Peggy was hurt with a bullet a few days before. Of course Peggy refused to rest but she kind of feel off so she accepted. But days been so long and bored and quite depressed, maybe she needed a case, something to distract herself, but still she knew she wasn't the same and she wasn't going to be the same, not when she needed someone. Peggy hated to ask for help or admit that she needed someone, but in this case, she just wanted to yell at everyone that she needed her support. She felt lonely, she felt weak. There was just one person that made her feel better and alive. Of course Steve was still in her heart and it was a support of Peggy, but he wasn't there with her anymore, but this one person was.

Jarvis and Ana were worried about Peggy, since she's been different this past days. They didn't know how to bring her up or at least make her get up of her bed. She barely eat, she barely say something, she was always so quiet and serious, normally she was serious, but not with Jarvis or Ana, on New York it was different, she was happy and she was always smiling, but they were sure it wasn't the place, it was something else.

 _"Honey, what else can we do? Peggy has been off lately."_ Ana looked at Jarvis.

Jarvis sigh and shook her head. _"I don't know, Ms. Carter hasn't said anything."_

_"We have to do something, we can't leave her like this. There has to be something that will make Peggy happy again, that will make her act like she really is."_

Jarvis looked at Ana and shook her head. Then he smiled and looked at Ana again. _"I think I know what I can do. It's not the place, it's a person."_ Jarvis smiled and grabbed her things. _"I'll go see Mr. Stark, if you could please go with Ms. Carter and make sure she's ok."_

 _"Of course I will."_ Ana smiled.

Ana made some of Peggy's favorite tea, at least she knew Peggy wouldn't say no to this tea, since the day she came here, she told Ana that she loved her tea so much that she would drink like a million of cups. Ana went to Peggy's room and knocked.

_"Peggy? Can I come in?"_

There was a few seconds of silence. _"Come in."_

Ana opened the door and saw Peggy curled on the bed. _"I brought you some tea, I thought that since you didn't want to eat, at least you could drink some tea."_ Ana left the tea in the nightstand besides the bed.

Peggy looked at Ana and smiled just a little. _"Thank you."_

Ana sat on the corner of the bed and looked at Peggy. _"Is everything alright?"_

_"Yeah, why wouldn't it be?"_

_"Well...you've been a little different, not yourself..."_

_"I'm just...not feeling very well."_

_"The bullet?"_

_"It's getting better, it doesn't hurt like it used to anymore."_

_"Then...you miss to work?"_

_"Kind of...I don't really know."_

Ana sigh and stood up. She looked at Peggy before leaving. _"We both know you have something, but you don't want to talk about it, so that's ok. I'll be here for you."_ Ana left and closed the door.

Peggy looked at the door for a while and felt tears in her eyes. What was wrong with her? This isn't the way she acts.

_***************_

_"You're asking for what?"_

_"It's a favor for Ms. Carter, she's been different and not herself, I know this will work."_

_"Are you sure? What's wrong with Peggy?"_

_"We don't really know, she doesn't want to say anything, she's just laying in her bed without eating or even saying a word."_

Stark sigh and looked at Jarvis. _"So...New York, right? Just to come?"_

_"Yes, I'm sure she will want to stay and we totally accept her."_

Stark nodded. _"All right, then let's do it, for Peggy."_

_***************_

_"Are you sure this will work?"_ Ana looked at Jarvis and Jarvis nodded.

 _"I'm sure, darling. Ms. Carter will be the same after this."_ Jarvis smiled at his wife and sigh. _"I'll go see Ms. Carter."_ Jarvis went to Peggy's room and knocked. _"Ms. Carter?"_

_"Come in."_

Jarvis opened the door to see Peggy sitting on her bed, he didn't know if about to stand up or lay down again.

_"Oh good, you're coming to eat with us?"_

_"I just went to the bathroom, I'm coming back to bed."_ Peggy said laying down and covering herself with one of the sheets.

Jarvis sigh and shook her head. _"Ms. Carter..."_

_"I know, I know. I should be up and moving and I'm not myself and I seem off. I know, I just want to be alone."_

Jarvis looked at Peggy one more time. _"Ok...if that's what you want."_

_"Jarvis..."_

_"Yes, Ms. Carter?"_

Peggy looked at him and then looked away. _"Nothing..."_

Jarvis looked at Peggy and nodded. _"All right, I'll be here if you need me."_ Jarvis closed the door and sigh.

Peggy felt tears in her eyes and she covered her face. She knew she wasn't herself, she knew that something was wrong with her, she needed that someone, she felt this way when Steve died but she never thought she would feel like that again. She wasn't completely over Steve but she knew she had to moved on and she did.

 _"Peggy, what's wrong with you?"_ She said it to herself and covered her face again.

She was about to fall asleep when she heard someone knocking on the door.

 _"Not now!"_ She yelled without even asking who it was or hearing who was behind the door.

She waited a few more seconds and she didn't hear anything anymore. She sigh and returned to fall asleep. An hour passed and she felt someone playing with her hair, maybe it was Ana making sure she was ok. Peggy decided to just pretend that she was asleep so she didn't have to talk, she didn't want to talk to anyone at the moment.

_"Oh, English. How I missed to look at you while you sleep."_

Peggy's heart started to beat so fast that she felt her heart was going to come out. She couldn't believe that it was her. Angie was here.

 _"I missed you so much, Peg."_ Angie smiled looking at Peggy and kissing her head.

Peggy turned around slowly to find Angie staring at her with a smile on her face. Angie's smile grow when she saw Peggy looking at her.

_"English, you finally woke up."_

_"Angie? What are...what..."_

_"Mr. Fancy ordered Howard to bring me here. I was told that there was someone that wasn't herself and maybe she needed someone who knew her."_ Angie smiled and caressed Peggy's cheek. _"Missed me, English?"_

Peggy smiled and hugged Angie. _"You have no idea, darling."_

_"Also...I forgot to give you something. I was going to give it to you the day you left but of course, someone didn't tell me she was leaving for quiet a long time."_

_"I know, I'm so sorry, dear. But...what were you going to give me?"_

_"This."_ Angie said while grabbing Peggy's face and bringing her closer capturing her lips. Peggy was surprised but as soon as she felt Angie's lips, she couldn't help but melt and kiss back. Peggy smiled and after a little while, pulled away.  _"I've been waiting so long to do this."_

Peggy smiled and looked at Angie.  _"Angie..."_

_"I know, you probably don't feel the same but...I couldn't keep it to myself anymore."_

_"I feel the same and I'm so glad you're here, I missed you so much."_ Peggy smiled and kissed Angie again.

 _"I bet you did, English, you can't live without me."_ Angie winked at Peggy and Peggy blushed.

 _"I think I can't."_ Peggy looked into Angie's eyes and Angie smiled.

 _"I can't live without you either, Peg."_ Angie kissed Peggy's lips lightly and grabbed her face.  _"Now..."_ Angie said against Peggy's lips.  _"Mr. Fancy told me that you were a little sick, so I'm here to take care of you and I'll stay with you as long as you want me to be here with you."_

_"Of course I want you here, I want you to stay with me but, I'm not actually sick, I mean, I got hurt but I'm alright."_

_"Shut up, I'll take care of you, just, lay down."_ Angie pushed Peggy so she could lay down and smirked.

_"Angie? What are you...?"_

_"Just stay quiet and let me do my work."_

Peggy looked at Angie and nodded. Angie smiled and stood up, she walked to the door and locked the door. She looked back at Peggy who was waiting on the bed, never looking away. Angie walked to Peggy and lay on top of Peggy. Angie got clsoer to Peggy and their lips were inches apart, Peggy couold feel Angie's breath and she looked into Angie's eyes, she tried to stay calm but she had the girl she was falling in lvoe with on top of her, so no, it wasn't easy at all to stay calm. Angie smiled and closed the gap between them, Grabbing Peggy's waist for support. Peggy put her hands on Angie's neck while kissing back, all of her problems, all her worries, all her sadness and depression were going away, she had Angie finally with her and finally, she was showing her emotions to her, something she never did with anyone. Angie depended the kiss and asked for entrace, Peggy opened her mouth and moaned just like Angie did into the kiss. Angie's body laid on top of Peggy's and Angie's hands starter roaming over Peggy's body. Angie pulled away and kissed Peggy's neck, Peggyw asn't that kind of girl who let anyone kiss her neck, actually, it was the first time that she was letting someone kiss her neck, she never even allowed her ex-boyfrend, the one she was going to marry. It was a new feeling but she loved it. Peggy bit her lip and smiled. Angie opened a little her robe and kissed a little below Peggy's neck. Angie didn't want to go too far, but she couldn't help it, she had Peggy Carter laying on bed, enjoying what Angie was doing. Angie dreamed with this moment for so long that she couldn't believe that this was actually happening. Angie kissed Peggy's neck again and licked every kiss she left, she looked into Peggy's eyes and then kissed her once again before smiling against Peggy's lips.

_"I've been waiting for this moment to happen, for so long."_

_"Why did you never tell me?"_ Peggy looked at Angie.

_"I was scared. I didn't think that youw ere feeling the same."_

_"Now you know I do."_ Peggy smiled.

Angie smiled and pecked Peggy's lips. Angie looked at Peggy.  _"So, would you let me stay with you?"_

Peggy smiled. _"Of course I would, darling. I need you here."_

Angie smiled and kissed Peggy's lips lightly. _"Then, here I'll stay, English. I'll take care of you."_

Peggy laughed a little.  _"Thank god you're here."_   Peggy hugged Angie and smiled.


End file.
